Rolling in The deep
by divaReaser
Summary: Voltando para a vida real, os atores do grande filme Crepúsculo também sofrem de amor... A história de como Lizter deu errado.. ou não?
1. Chapter 1

Musica: Who Knew – Pink, Set Fire to the rain – Adele, Thinking of you – Katy Perry, You – The pretty Reckless

Eu havia dormido fazia algum tempo. Meus olhos se abriram com dificuldade por culpa da luz que entrava pela porta do meu quarto. Peter havia chegado.

Ele entrou no quarto jogando a jaqueta de couro no sofá e começou a tirar a roupa, como ele sempre fazia, para vir deitar comigo.

Peter veio apenas com sua cueca boxe e deitou-se ao meu lado com cuidado achando que eu ainda dormia.

Me virei quando ele beijou meu ombro e comecei a beija-lo na tentativa de diminuir a saudade de uma semana sem vê-lo.

- Oi Liz. - Ele falou com um sorriso entre meus beijos.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades sua. – Ele sorriu e rolou para cima de mim me tirando o fôlego com um beijo.

Em pouco tempo minha lingerie e sua cueca já não nos separava mais e eu o senti dentro de mim.

Nossos corpos se moviam em um frenesi tentando nos aproximar mais e mais a cada segundo, mas simplesmente não era o suficiente.

Chegamos ao clímax completamente ofegantes e cansados. Peter se jogou na cama ao meu lado me puxando para cima dele e eu relaxei, dormindo quase instantaneamente, mas antes eu o ouvi sussurrar: Eu te amo.

Acordei e estiquei a mão procurando-o ao meu lado. Não tinha nada. Me sentei e olhei o lado vazio da cama. Tudo estava do mesmo modo que eu havia deixado ontem, intocado.

Só então eu lembrei de tudo.

Peter e eu havíamos brigado... Ele.. Ele voltou para Los Angeles com a Garth e as crianças. Ele não voltou para mim ontem e não voltaria mais.

Tinha sido apenas um sonho.

Olhei mais uma vez para o quarto vazio, que apesar de ser meu, tinha tantas lembranças dele. Limpei as lagrimas que escorriam por meu rosto.

Então a campainha tocou.

Me apressei para vestir o hobby e ficar com uma cara, no mínimo, apresentável. Corri do quarto até a sala imaginando quem poderia ser.

Abi a porta e lá estava Nikki.

As lagrimas começaram a cair novamente e ela me abraçou ao mesmo tempo em que nos empurrou para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta.

Permanecemos algum tempo abraçadas enquanto eu chorava loucamente.

- Você já sabe de tudo? – Cortei o silêncio.

-Eu vi as fotos. Ele com o demônio loiro e as crianças. Mas e você? Como você está? O que realmente aconteceu?- Me afastei dela e passei a mão no rosto. A puxei para o sofá e nós nos sentamos.

-Eu? Eu estou péssima. Realmente ainda não me caiu a ficha que tudo isso aconteceu.

- O que realmente aconteceu? – Ela pediu de novo.

~O~

Flashback

- Peter, pára com isso amor, o Justin é só meu amigo. Você sabe que eu amo você. - Falei sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Sim, mas eu sei que você já teve algo com ele. - eu o encarei cética.

- Isso significa que você não acredita em mim?

- É diferente, Elizabeth. Eu não confio nele. -Peter quase grunhiu.

- Acontece Peter que, primeiro, ele não tentou nada porque ele sabe que eu não quero nada com ele e, segundo, mesmo que ele tivesse tentando, nada teria acontecido porque eu sei me defender. - Falei entre dentes.

- Mas eu não quero homem nenhum tentando nada com a minha mulher.. Se fizesse algo com você...

- Ah, então quer dizer que eu posso conviver com a Garth tentando te agarrar toda vez que você vai ver suas filhas, agora eu não posso sair com um amigo - dei ênfase - porque você vai ficar com ciúmes? Faça-me o favor.

- É diferente! - ele levantou a voz.

- Diferente por que Peter? - levantei a voz também. - Porque ela é sua esposa e eu tenho que me pôr no meu lugar de amante? - Ele me olhou incrédulo.

- Claro que não. Eu e a Jen não temos mais nada. E você não é minha amante, é minha namorada.

- Acontece que só nós sabemos disso. Para o resto do mundo a Garth é sua esposa.

- Porra Liz. A gente não já conversou sobre esse assunto? - Ele perguntou.

- Já. Nós já falamos sobre esse assunto. Eu te entendi, mas você não me entende. Desse jeito não da pra mim. - Abaixei o olhar.

- Elizabeth, você acha que é a única que está sofrendo com tudo isso? Já pensou que eu tenho três filhas pequenas que não entendem que os pais vão se separar? E eu que tenho que agüentar a Jennie me falando barbaridades?

- Peter, você sabia de tudo isso quando resolveu ficar comigo. Você sabia que muita coisa ia dar errado pelo fato de você ser casado e ter três filhas. Acontece que você está me machucando e eu não posso conviver com isso - sussurrei.

- Você está pedindo para eu escolher entre você e as minhas filhas? - Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Não Peter! Eu nunca faria isso. Eu estou pedindo para você escolher entre eu e sua ex-esposa.

- Liz, eu não posso contar sobre nós. Não agora. Vamos deixar do jeito que está.. só mais um tempo... - Eu o olhei.

-Já faz cinco anos Peter...

- Ok. Eu já vi que você não é a mulher certa para mim. O melhor que eu faço é voltar para minha família.

- Essa é sua decisão? - Perguntei segurando o nó que se formava em minha garganta.

- Sim. - Ele falou e se virou arrumando suas coisas.

- Eu espero que você, a Garth e as crianças sejam felizes então. - Ele se aproximou para me beijar, mas eu dei um passo para trás. - Tchau Peter.

- Tchau. - Ele se virou e foi embora.

Embora da minha casa, embora da minha vida, mas não do meu coração.

~O~

- Não Liz! Você só pode estar brincando.. – Nikki falou depois que eu contei toda a história.

- Bem que eu queria.. – Sussurrei.

- Ai Amiga.. Eu achava tão bonito vocês dois juntos... Ainda não acredito que o Peter fez isso com você. – Ela falou indignada.

- Nem eu. Eu estava cega demais para perceber que só eu sair machucada nessa história. Eu fui tão estúpida... Lembra o dia em que nos conhecemos...?

~O~

Flashback

Eu estava em Portland. Catherine Hardwicke tinha me chamado para fazer um novo filme. Crepúsculo. No começo eu admito que não queria aceitar. Achei que fosse mais um filme idiota sobre vampiros, mas quando eu li o livro me apaixonei pela história.

Era engraçado ter sido chamada para fazer a mãe adotiva, que, no livro, era descrita como a pessoa mais doce do mundo. Talvez algo em meu rosto fosse realmente maternal. Mas enfim...

Cheguei ao set e vi Catherine em uma rodinha com algumas pessoas.

- Elizabeth! Quanto tempo querida! – Nós nos abraçamos. – Esses são Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Nikki Reed e Peter Facinelli.- Ela falou gesticulando para cada um. – Garotos essa é a Elizabeth Reaser.

- Olá – falei dando um beijo em cada um.

Não deixe de reparar que Kristen e Nikki eram grandes amigas, como também reparei na química entre Kristen e Robert e claro que eu reparei que Peter era lindo.

Começamos a conversar sobre nossos papéis no filme e eu quase fui a loucura quando descobri que Peter seria Carlisle, meu marido no filme. Mas então, para acabar com minha felicidade, eu vi a aliança na mão dele.

Tinha também Ashley, Kellan, Jackson e Taylor, formando assim o elenco principal. Todos eles eram divertidíssimos.

Comecei a conversar mais com Jackson, Kellan, Nikki e... Peter.

Foi a partir desse dia que minha vida desandou...

~O~

**N\A: Então.. Tai a fic nova.. Esse é, Provavelmente meu ultimo post do ano então eu quero agradecer todas as minhas garotas que acompanharam, que me receberam tão bem esse ano e falar que não teria sido a mesma coisa se eu não tivesse descoberto Carlesme, LIzter e vocês que estão sempre aqui comigo. Obrigado por TUDO e Feliz natal e Feliz Ano novo.**

**Um agradecimento especial a minha kikinha linda, por que sem ela essa fic não teria nem o primeiro parágrafo. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki acabou indo embora. O marido havia ligado falando que algumas pessoas esperavam por ela em casa e ela se foi.

Sentei em frente ao meu notbook e olhei alguns e-mails rapidamente. Parecia que não havia nada a se fazer, era como se tudo me levasse a pensar em Peter.

Sempre que eu estava com essa folga no tempo ele estava aqui comigo. Nós costumavamos assistir filmes, conversar besteira tomando café.. Qualquer coisa, desde que estivessemos juntos.

Eu pensava como seria quando eu tivesse que vê-lo. Seria horrivel. Tinha sido assim na premiere de Lua Nova.

~Flashback~

Eu não estava bem. Não completamente. Havia uma parte de mim - que eu achava completamente insana - que estava muito ligada a Peter e eu sabia que isso era errado. Ele era casado, tinhas filhas. Mesmo assim eu continuava na mesma conexão estranha com ele.

Eu podia não estar completamente bem, mas era algo que eu poderia esconder, eu poderia fingir estar feliz para todo mundo por algumas horas. Ou eu pensei que podia.

- Ele chegou. - Nikki falou colocando uma mão em cada ombro meu. - Mas se prepare: Ele veio com a mulher. - Naquele momento eu desmoronei.

Sabe o que você sente quando vê a pessoa que você ama com outra? Pois é. Dei graças a Deus por já ter tirado as fotos no tapete vermelho, porque eu não conseguia mais sorrir.

Novamente me senti como uma louca. Claro, ele era casado. Tinha todo o direito de levar a mulher dele para onde bem entendesse, mas... Eu não... eu simplesmente não podia vê-lo com ela. Era demais para mim. Por que, querendo ou não, eu queria ser ela, estar no lugar dela, receber a atenção e o carinho que ela recebia, estar perto dele...

- Liz? - Nikki me arrancou de meus pensamentos. - Você está bem?

- Estou.. Bom.. todo mundo já chegou? - Perguntei mudando o assunto.

- O elenco principal falta só o Kellan e a Ashley. Do resto eu não sei. - Ela respondeu ainda me olhando, tentando descobrir o que significava minha expressão. - Liz.. Eu sei o que você está sentindo.. Não precisa esconder para mim.

- Eu só quero esquecer. Não vamos falar nisso hoje? Por favor? - Implorei.

- Tudo bem.

Então Peter veio até nós. Eu tentei fazer a melhor expressão que pude enquanto via ele andando até nós, felizmente, sozinho.

- Olá garotas.. - Ele falou abraçando eu e Nikki ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi - Falei.

-Oi Peter! - Nikki tentou tirar a atenção dele de cima de mim.

- Desculpa minhas garotas, mas eu não vou poder ficar com vocês hoje. Eu trouxe a Jennie e ela não conhece ninguém... Então..

- Ok. Fique lá com ela. - Falei um pouco sarcastica sem reparar. Nikki me olhou surpresa achando que eu fosse fazer mais alguma besteira. - Mais tarde a gente se esbarra por ai.

- Tchau, se cuidem. - Ele beijou a testa da nikki e a minha e foi andando devagar até o outro lado aonde eu pude ver a Garth esperando.

E assim seguiu o resto da premiere. Eu inumeras vezes perdi o sorriso por ver coisas que me machucavam, mas eu tentei ao maximo ser forte. Depois de algum tempo dando entrevistas, bebendo e conversando sobre banalidades com o pessoal do elenco, a after party começou e eu resolvi ir embora. Nikki ficou preocupada e queria ir comigo, mas ela já havia me ajudado demais. Pedi para ela ficar e se divertir. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha.

~O~

Meu telefone começou a tocar me puxando de minhas lembranças. O procurei em cima da cama e li "Jackson" na tela do celular.

- Oi Jack! - Atendi feliz.

- Oi gatissima! Tudo bem? - Ele respondeu.

- Bem, bem não.. mas estou razoavel... - Suspirei.

- Por que? O que houve? - Ele perguntou preocupado. Jackson sempre se preocupava comigo. Ele e Nikki haviam se tornado meus melhores amigos de todo o elenco de Twilight.

- Você ainda não está sabendo? - Perguntei achando meio estranho ele não ter visto.

- Não! O que houve Liz? Não me deixa curioso!

- Eu e o Peter não estamos mais juntos. - Falei com o nó tão conhecido na garganta.

- Por que não? - Ele perguntou mais curioso ainda.

- Jack.. eu não gostaria de falar isso por telefone. Onde você está? Vem aqui se puder e eu te conto tudo direitinho. - Falei. Eu achava ótimo ter a compainha dele, era melhor do que ficar sozinha lembrando de coisas que não devia.

- Eu estou no meu apartamento. Espera eu me arrumar e daqui a pouco eu estou tocando seu interfone. - Nós rimos - Vou desligar. Até daqui a pouco gatissima.

- Até jack. - Ele desligou e eu fui dar uma organizada na casa e trocar de roupa, já que eu ainda estava de camisola.

Algum tempo depois ele chegou e trouxe uma garrafa de vinho para nós. Sentamos no sofá bebendo vinho e eu o contei a história toda denovo.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que o Peter fez isso. Ele era tão apaixonado por você. Inumeras vezes ele me disse isso. - Jackson falou indignado.

- O Peter nunca me amou de verdade. Eu me iludi demais. Ele gostava de mim e me queria quando estava sozinho, as escondidas, mas eu realmente o amei e era fraca demais para me afastar. Se.. se eu nunca tivesse ouvido meu coração.. eu estaria bem agora. - Sussurrei.

- Eu não gosto de te ver triste. Eu vou fazer uma festa amanhã, vou tocar com a 100 monkeys. Você não quer ir? Quem sabe você se anima, é melhor do que ficar trancada em casa. - Ele propôs.

- Não Jack. Não quero sair. Odeio ir em festas quando estou assim. Não estou no clima.

- Ah Liz. Por favor! Nã vai ter tanta gente, só alguns amigos meus e eu vou chamar a Nikki com o marido e o Kellan. Vamos? Você vai se divertir. - Ele insistiu.

- Não. Eu não vou. Não quero acabar com sua fes.. - O celular dele tocou me interrompendo. Ele antendeu e desligou rapido e então me encarou.

- Eu tenho que ir ensaiar com o pessoal, mas você vai na festa sim. Eu te ligo mais tarde e a gente conversa. Até amanhã. - Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e levantou indo para a porta.

- Jack.. eu não vou...

- Tchau Liz! - Ele falou antes de sair pela porta e a fechar. Ele era impossivel. Talvez eu fosse na festa, só para deixa-lo feliz, mas eu não iria demorar.

Tranquei a porta, peguei um copo de café bem quente e fui para meu quarto. Assistir Tv não me distraia completamente, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha para fazer agora.

Ah Peter, eu queria não sentir tanto a sua falta, eu queria que tudo isso não fosse importante para mim, mas infelizmente era.

**N/A: Well, como você são lindas, perfeitas e maravilhosas vão relevar qualquer erro e me desculpar pela demora né? Assim... Eu estava sem qualquer inspiração e juro que até pensei em desistir, but cá estou eu com mais um cap e me desculpando imensamente por pensar e desistir. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e entendido que é dificil para mim porque é uma historia que pode mudar a qualquer momento. Obrigado pela atenção e novamente eu tenho que falar que sem a Kika, nada disso seria possivel. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

- Bom dia gatissima! - Jack gritou do outro lado do telefone.  
>- Jackson! me deixa dormiiiiiir... - Falei com voz de sono sem conseguir ao menos abrir os olhos.<br>- Claro que não! Já é tarde, vai dar meio dia. A Nikki está passando ai para vocês irem almoçar e comprar uma roupa divina.  
>- Roupa divina pra que? - perguntei assustada pensando que havia esquecido algum compromisso importante.<br>- Elizabeth Ann Reaser! Não diga que você esqueceu minha festa? - Ele reclamou.  
>- Ah, é isso. Eu não preciso lembrar, eu não vou. - Respondi relaxando novamente na cama.<br>- Liz, pára com isso. você vai sim. Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar e te trazer pra cá. - e então a campainha tocou.  
>- Acho que a chata da Nikki chegou. Vocês combinaram isso? - Perguntei indo para porta.<br>- Claro! - Ele riu. Abri a porta e a Nikki entrou saltitante balançando a chave do carro pra mim. - É a Nikki?  
>- É.. - falei com cara de tédio e ela riu.<br>- É o Jack? Quero falar com ele. - Ela pegou o telefone da minha mão. - ! - Fui andando para meu quarto enquanto Nikki falava com ele e me deitei. - Perai Jackson. Elizabeth! Levanta dessa cama e vai se arrumar que eu roubei o carro do Paul só pra gente ir fazer compras! - Ela reclamou.  
>- Nikki eu não vou fazer compras e não vou pra festa do Jackson. Me deixa dormir?<br>Horas depois..  
>Lá estava eu olhando pela janela do carro emburrada. Por que eu estava sendo obrigada a ir para uma festa? Eles deviam me deixar sofrer em paz e não me arrastar para festas. Isso não ia ajudar em nada.<br>- Não fica de cara feia. Só falta comprar o sapato e a gente já vai pra casa se arrumar. - Nikki falou com um sorriso. Eu a encarei com uma cara de "eu vou matar você, corra enquanto tem tempo". - Meu Deus, eu tenho medo de você as vezes, mas enfim...  
>- Nikki por que eu tenho que ir pra festa? - Reclamei mais uma vez.<br>- Por que você está mal e tem que se divertir. - Ela falou.  
>- E você acha que eu vou me divertir como?<br>- Sei lá Liz! A gente te arruma um carinha, ai você bebe um pouco e fica feliz. - Eu a olhei boquiaberta. - É brincadeira! Ah, sei lá. Você vai estar comigo e com o Jack, a gente vai rir, falar besteira... Você tem que se distrair, ficar em casa chorando, vendo filmes e tomando café não é vida.  
>- Eu não ficou em casa fazendo isso! - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha me olhando cética. - Tá, eu fico assistindo filmes e tomando café, mas também não estou morrendo de chorar! Eu sempre gostei de ficar em casa.<br>- Sim Liz, mas antes você não tinha perdido o grande amor da sua vida e ficava lembrando dele toda vez que olhava para qualquer coisa. - No gesto mais infantil do mundo eu olhei pra ela mostrei a lingua, cruzei os braços e fiz cara feia. Ela limitou-se a rir.  
>Me conformei. Eles iriam me levar de qualquer jeito mesmo. Talvez com muita sorte eu esqueceria dessa loucura toda, pelo menos por uma noite.<br>Nós acabamos achando o bendito sapato e Nikki me deixou em casa. A festa começava as oito horas e já eram seis e meia..  
>Tomei um banho, me troquei, me maquiei e esperei a Sra. Nikki que viria com Paul me buscar as oito. Ela não se atrasou quase nada.. só uma meia hora...<br>- Vamos Liz! Estamos atrasadas! - Nikki falou me puxando assim que eu abri a porta.  
>- Culpa minha não foi né? - Falei pegando minha bolsa e trancando a porta.<p>

Alguns minutos depois nós chegamos na festa do Jackson. Eu realmente tentei ficar animada para não acabar com a festa. Eu tinha que, pelo menos, parecer animada.

Eu e Nikki nos sentamos em um sofá de couro preto no canto enquanto Paul pegava bebidas para nós. Jackson apareceu, então, para falar conosco.

- Oi gatissimas. - Ele falou.

- Oi Jack. - Eu e Nikki falamos ao mesmo tempo levantando para abraçar ele. Nós três nos abraçamos por um tempo.

- Cadê o Paul?

- Foi pegar absinto pra gente. - Nikki respondeu.

- Suas bebadas.. - Nós rimos. - Eu vou tocar agora. Depois eu venho ver vocês. Ok?

- Tudo bem. - Respondi.

Jackson e a banda 100 monkeys começaram a tocar uma musica chamada Ugly Girl. Nós ficamos bebendo absinto e rindo de Jackson com uma peruca loira e batom vermelho.

Depois de tocar Jack veio com um amigo dele da banda, Ben Johnson. O garoto ficou conversando conosco por um tempo e então me chamou para dançar. Eu, de bom grado, aceitei, que mal tem?

Estava tocando uma musica qualquer e nós fomos para o meio da pista e começamos a dançar. Ele perguntava algumas coisas banais e eu ia respondendo mantendo uma conversa boba que me dava vontade de rir. Jackson e Nikki dançavam ao nosso lado, provavelmente ouvindo a conversa.

Depois de um tempo eu dei um jeito de voltar e ir sentar e Jack e Ben foram tocar novamente.

- O garoto gostou de você Liz. - Nikki falou rindo e eu a encarei.

- Nikki faz um favor pra mim? Vai ver se eu estou na esquina! - Falei irritada e ela riu mais ainda.

Nós acabamos ficando na festa até as cinco e meia da manhã. A essas horas eu já havia misturado Absinto com Tequila e vodca. Já era hora de ir pra casa dormir antes de começar a falar besteira. Não que eu ficasse realmente bebada, mas eu começava a falar o que pensava e isso não era muito bom no momento.  
>Nikki me deixou em casa.<p>

Entrei no apartamento jogando os sapatos no meio da sala e fui tirando a roupa no meio do caminho para a minha cama. Me joguei na cama e dormi quase instantaneamente.

~O~

Acordei sem saber nem ao menos aonde estava e com uma dor de cabeça horrivel. O celular tocava loucamente e eu sai o procurando pela casa inteira até acha-lo na bolsa.

"restrito" estava escrito na tela do telefone, achei estranho mas atendi.

- Alô? - Perguntei.

- Eu realmente não acredito no que estou vendo agora Elizabeth. - A voz do outro lado do telefone falou.

- Peter? Do que você está falando?

- Para quem disse que me amava, aparece na revista com outro cara em uma festa e não reconhece mais minha voz. - Ele falou arrogante.

- E novamente eu te pergunto, do que você está falando? - Naquela altura do campeonato eu pensei que Peter havia enlouquecido de vez. Revista? Festa? Eu dançando com... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Você está falando da festa que eu fui ontem?

- Sim Elizabeth! Logo você que dizia que me amava tanto.. mal saí da sua vida e já tem outro no lugar.. Ele está ai no seu apartamento com você? No lugar que já foi meu? - E nessa hora o sangue me subiu a cabeça.

- Primeiro, eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para você e segundo, vai para o inferno Peter! - Falei desligando o telefone e jogando na parede.

Droga! Por que ele não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz? Por que a hora que eu consigo me distrair, nem que seja um pouco, ele tem que voltar e fazer alguma besteira?

Ele achava que eu era tão... vagabunda.. de já estar com outro homem. Ele achava que, todas as vezes que eu disse que o amava, era mentira.

Ele simplesmente não sabia que eu estava a cada dia pior por culpa das marcas que ele havia deixado em mim, por culpa do amor irracional que eu sentia por ele. Peter Facinelli não sabia que eu o amava por mais que ele houvesse me dito mentiras, me magoado e literalmente acabado com a minha vida.

E eu ainda era idiota o bastante por pensar que eu deveria ligar e explicar tudo. Que se dane. Ele que ache o que quiser. A partir de hoje eu vou esquecê-lo.

**N/A: Que tenso.. Bom.. eu acho que o Peter não está em boas graças comigo ultimamente e desculpa ai se eu exagerei. Tem um pouco de humor no começo pra deixar a fic mais leve, porque né? mas enfim.. **

**Só um recadinho: quem lê a fic e não tem cadastro no fanfiction também pode comentar. É só comentar anonimo. Eu preciso saber o que vocês pensam.**


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Peter (canalha :)

Me joguei na cama.

Droga. Droga, droga, droga!

Por que eu liguei? Eu sou um idiota.

Eu poderia ter me controlado, ficado quieto, mas não.. eu fui ligar. Poderia ter dormido sem essa.

Claro que eu sabia que Elizabeth não era nenhuma vagabunda, mas... ao ver minha.. ao ver Elizabeth dançando com outro cara.. Droga! A primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi o ciúmes.

Ela teve razão para me falar aquelas coisas. Nós não temos mais nada e ela estava livre para.. para fazer o que bem intendesse..

Sabe quando você tem certeza absoluta que fez uma grande besteira? Então..

Quando sai da casa da Liz fui direto para o hotel, peguei minhas coisas e entrei no primeiro vôo para LA. Pensei que era melhor assim.

Ao invés de ir para o apartamento, como eu sempre fazia, fui para casa. Eu estava realmente disposto a volta com Jennie e viver em paz com minha familia novamente. O que eu não contava er que, eu amava Elizabeth Reaser e Jennie não era ela.

Com o tempo Jennie começou a me irritar, de verdade. Ela queria saber a todo custo o por quê de eu ter voltado. E nós discutimos.. denovo. E eu estava em NY.. Denovo.

Eu descobri que não podia viver sem Elizabeth, mas descobri isso tarde demais. É como dizem, você só sabe o quanto ama alguém quando essa pessoa se vai. E eu a deixei ir.

Elizabeth não merecia o que eu fiz com ela, eu sei que ela me amava e eu não fui homem o suficiente para largar Jennie e fazê-la feliz como ela merecia.

Claro que, ligando para falar besteiras, não a faria voltar para mim, mas... Pensar que ela poderia me esquecer, viver com outra pessoa, ser feliz com ele.. Era egoisticamente doloroso.

Algo martelava em minha mente: Depois do fim do ano não teria motivos para nos vermos novamente.

Comecei a lembrar de nossos dias juntos. As tardes preguiçosas tomando café em seu apartamento, as festas, as épocas de gravação, quando faziamos amor...

_Flashback on.._

Entrei no camarim. Elizabeth estava apenas de lingerie. A abracei pelas costas.

- Peter! - ela bateu em meu braço.

- Oi? - Comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Meu bem, temos que nos trocar. Vamos entrar na próxima também.

- Rapidinho Liz...

- Peter.. Se você quiser algo, será hoje a noite no meu apartamento. - Ela se virou para mim e se aproximou. - Não sou mulher de "rapidinhas" - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e me deu um selinho.

- Vai me deixar assim? - Perguntei.

- Infelizmente.. - Ela riu acabando de se vestir e saiu.

_Flashback off _

Suspirei. É Peter, parece que agora você vai viver de lembranças..

~O~

- Nikki? Vamos na casa da Charlotte comigo?

- Oi amiga, eu estou ótima e você? Ah que bom.. Na casa da Charlotte? Claro! Que horas? - Nikki respondeu com toda a irônia que Deus lhe deu. - Viu? Não dói ser educada..

- Enfim... - a ignorei - minha queridissima irmã chamou eu, você e o Jack para jantar lá. Claro que se você quiser levar seu marido...

- aaa gatisima.. Paul está viajando e eu fiquei. - Ela falou triste.

- Que milagre aconteceu para separar os pombinhos? - Eu tinha que tirar uma com a cara dela. Dei risada.

- Rá Rá. Eu tenho médico. Não consegui desmarcar. Estou sozinha..

- Vamos para a Charlotte comigo e depois dorme aqui. O Jack pode ficar até mais tarde.. Imagina.. como nos velhos tempos.. - Dei a idéia.

- Nos velhos tempos tinha mais uma pessoa..

- Tchau Nikki. As seis horas na minha casa. Não se atrase.. muito. - Ela riu.

- Ok, tchau. - Desliguei o telefone.

Me levantei e fui praticamente me arrastando para o banheiro, mas o celular tocou e eu voltei correndo.

- O que é, Nikki?

- Devo levr algo para beber?

- Pode trazer..

- Tá. Tchau. - Ela desligou na minha cara, mas tudo bem...

Por que a Nikki tinha que me lembrar?

OS velhos tempos. Eu, jack, Peter e Nikki. Conversando, bebendo, rindo.. Eu era feliz. Eu era feliz com Peter.

Ah, Elizabeth Ann Reaser! Trate de esquecer. O que passou, passou. Ele está com outra, lembra?

~O~

- Olá srta. Reaser. - Jackson falou quando eu abri a porta.

- Oi! - Nos abraçamos. - Entra.

- E a Nikki? já chegou?

- Até parece. Você não a conhece? - Ele riu. - Quer beber alguma coisa? - jackson se jogou no sofá.

- Não. Obrigado. Escuta... Eu queria falar com você..

- Claro! - Sentei ao seu lado. - O que houve?

- Liz.. Como vai ser durante as entrevistas e a Premiere? Você sabe que os reporteres gostam de colocar vocês juntos.

- Oh, bem.. Eu já consegui uma vez, certo? Não vou dar a minima atenção para ele. - Jackson me olhava sério.

- Como na época de Lua nova para Eclipse? Que ninguém te via sorrir? Que você não falava com ninguém? - Fiquei calada. - Elizabeth, nós somos seus amigos, amamos você, queremos te ver feliz, sorrindo, brincando.. Eu sei que é dificil, que você o ama, que.. sei lá! Mas se teu intuito é, realmente, esquecer ele, você tem que deixa-lo de lado. Cuidar de você.

- Jack, me ajuda? Fica comigo? Me faz rir, me distrai.. Só você e a Ni cinseguem fazer isso. - Falei quase chorando.

- Claro! Claro.. Eu e a Ni vamos te ajudar. Mas promete para mim que não vai deixar de sorrir por causa dele? Seu sorriso é tão lindo... - O abracei.

- Eu prometo Jack.

~O~

- Nicole Houston Reed McDonald. Eu falei seis oras, já são quase sete e quinze! - Briguei quando abri a porta.

- Deeeeesculpa! Oi jack! - Eles se abraçaram. - Vamos.

Descemos para a garagem enquanto eu contava para eles sobre o telefonema de Peter depois da festa.

Fomos conversando até a casa da Charlotte.

Estavam todos lá. Charlotte, Thomas - seu marido -, Emily - minha outra irmã -, minha mãe e meus sobrnnhos/afilhados Catrina, Benjamin e Liam.

Jackson e nikki já conhecia minha familia inteira, então..

Foi divertido. conversamos, jantamos, falamos besteira..

Depois disso os dois voltaram para meu apartamento comigo e ficamos até as três da manhã bebendo e conversando.

~O~

_Meses depois.._

Os ultimos dias estavam sendo um inferno para mim. Por culpa da divulgação da saga, eu era obrigada a ver Peter praticamente todos os dias. Mas antes fosse só isso.. Como todos diziam, os entrevistadores adoram por nós dois juntos nas entrevistas.

Mas nada foi pior do que o dia que fizeram a seguinte pergunta: "Por onde anda sua esposa, Peter?" Eu tive que ser forte para não ir as lagrimas no momento que ele começou a responder.

Antigamente, nós enrolavamos os reporteres para não tocar no assunto "Garth", mas, dessa vez, Peter fez o favor de contar como estava feliz com ela, como se eu nunca tivesse entrado na sua vida, como se o ano que passamos juntos não significasse nada.

~O~

PDV Peter

Eu menti. Eu menti sobre Jennie porque eu queria que Elizabeth achasse que eu estava com ela.

Ela nem ao menos pareceu se abalar, como se isso fosse normal, na verdade Elizabeth estav sendo indiferente comigo desde o primeiro dia, como se eu fosse apenas um colega de trabalho. E isso machucou.

Lembrei-me de uma entrevista de um ano atras.

O reporter pediu para ela me descrever em uma frase e, depois de muito pensar, ela me chamou de gostoso. Simplesmente. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu fiquei nervoso naquele momento.

Quando a mesma pergunta foi dirigida a mim eu apenas falei: Mamãe gostosa. E, Deus, eu ri feito um idiota. Nós estavamos juntos, mas.. sei lá.. em publico era tão diferente. Tão acusador.

Como as coisas mudaram. Exatamente um ano depois cá estavamos nós, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

E eu sabia que a culpa era minha...

- Peter, qual a pessoa que você vai sentir mais falta, do elenco? - Gelei.

- Bom.. - A olhei rapidamente e encarei o entrevistador. - Eu já tenho uma história com Nikki e Elizabeth - senti seus olhos em mim -, mas tirando as duas.. acho que Jackson e Kellan foram grandes amizades nisso tudo.

- E você, Elizabeth?

- Oh.. Duvido que eu perca o contato com a Nikki e o Jackson... Mas tem pessoas que eu amava que eu não verei nunca mais... - Ela mordeu o labio, sorriu tristemente e abaixou a cabeça.

Nunca mais...

Será que eu suportaria?

**N/A: Vocês tem a minima noção de que Rolling in the deep está acabando? Eu poderia ter acabado ela essa noite, mas.. eu não tive coragem. Sério. Eu estou triste por estar chegando ao fim.. mas ela vai acabar no quinto ou no sexto capitulo.. :(**

**Bom.. espero que vocês gostem.. e xinguem um pouco o Peter lá nos Reviews? Eu preciso de algué para me apoiar. haha**


	5. Chapter 5

"A ultima vez que eu vou vê-lo." Foi a´primeira coisa que eu pensei ao acordar.

Eu havia dormido muito mal durante a noite, devia estar com olheiras horriveis.

Nas ultimas noites eu não havia dormido bem, coisas se passavam por minha cabeça, não me deixava em paz.

A ultima vez, a ultima vez, a ultima vez...

O pior é que, se ele voltasse e dissesse que me amava, mesmo que fosse mentira, eu seria fraca o bastante para voltar.

Eu nunca fui do tipo fraca. Eu sempre tive controle de mim, nunca me apaixonei por completo, mas.. Ele fez eu me perder. Eu não era mais eu. Eu não me conhecia mais.

Parecia estar perdidadentro de mim mesma e só podia ouvir seu nome.. Repetindo, repetindo... Eu estava ficando louca.

Levantei-me da cama, a cabeça pesando, dor.

Derrepente deu vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, de sumir, desaparecer, mas eu não podia.

Em algumas horas meu voô para Los Angeles sairia, eu iria para a premiere de Amanhecer part 2 e depois disso eu estaria livre. Ou não.

Era muito cedo. Tomei café, um comprimido para dor de cabeça e um banho bem quente. Me encontraria as onze horas no aeroporto com Nikki e Jackson.

Minha mala já estava arrumada. Poucas coisas já que amanhã eu estaria de volta.

Abri meu e-mail e respondi alguma coisas. Entre eles havia um e-mail do Justin falando que eu sumi e sentia minha falta. eu não o via desde a Noruega. Respondi.

Me vesti muito basicamente e peguei um taxi para o aeroporto. Por um milagre muito grande, Nikki chegou na hora.

As onze e meia entramos no avião.

Depois de algum tempo chegamos no LAX e fomos almoçar. Minha dor persistia e eu tomei outro comprimido.

- Liz, para que eé esse rémedio? - Jackson perguntou.

- Dor de cabeça. Eu scordei com a cabeça latejando.

- É o primeiro que você toma? - Ele insistiu.

- Não. Eu tomei um as seis da manhã. Fique tranquilo, Jack. Não estou me drogando.

Almoçamos e fomos para o hotel.

Tomei um banho e coloquei uma saia de cintura alta e uma blusa qualquer. Antes da Premiere o pessoal do elenco iria se encontrar para uma pequena "reunião". Afinal, era o fim.

Nos encontramos no salão do hotel.

- Oi Liz! - Kellan me abraçou. - Como você está?

- Eu estou bem. - Sorri.

- Sério? Você está com uma cara de cansada..

- Eu não dormi bem e estou com dor de cabeça... Nada demais. - Falei.

- Bom.. Espero que você melhore. Quero te ver gloriosa hoje a noite. - Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou.

Por que toda vez que alguém vinha me perguntar se eu estava bem eu achava que estavam perguntando sobre Peter? Ou eu estava realmente perturbada com isso ou eu estava certa.

Fiquei conversando no sofá com a Nikki, o Jackson e a Ashley. Reparei muito pouco em Peter. Minha cabeça doia tanto!

Acabei subindo para meu quarto um pouco mais cedo e fiquei deitada para melhorar.

Tomei banho, me vesti e me maquiei. Minha dor de cabeça havia melhorado. alguém bateu na porta.

- Um momento. - Abri a porta.

- Hey gatissima. Está pronta? - Nikki Falou.

- Estou...

- Passou a dor de cabeça?

- Sim.

- Está preparada?

- Não. - Ela fechou os olhos, suspirou e me encarou.

- Tem como responder com mais de uma palavra?

- Você quer que eu diga o quê?

-Entra. - Ela me empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta. - Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Você pode nunca mais vê-lo, Liz.

- O que eu posso fazer? Se fosse por mim ele estaria aqui comigo, mas ele decidiu ir embora, lembra? Eu sei que EU o amo, mas não basta. Os dois tem que amar para dar certo.

- Ok amiga. Você tem razão. Vamos?

- Vamos. - Peguei minha bolsa e sai com Nikki trancando o quarto. Passamos no quarto Jackson e fomos juntos no carro dele.

Chegamos. A loucura de fãs e de reporteres, já tão conhecido, começou. Respondi perguntas e mais perguntas e desfilei no tapete vermelho com meu melhor sorriso.

Vi quando Peter chegou. Sozinho. Olhei rapidamente e me virei.

A partir do momento que ele chegou Jackson prendeu meu braço no seu e ficou andando comigo para todo lado.

Foi tudo lindo e perfeito. Stephenie Meyer discursou sobre a saga. Depois disso estava oficialmente acabado. Fim.

A After party começou e nós nos sentamso e uma mesa, num lugar reservado para o elenco principal. Começamos a beber.

Jackson não me soltou um segundo se quer. Peter nos olhava. Fiz questão de ignora-lo e de rir das besteiras que os garotos falavam.

Me levantei e falei a Jackson que iria ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem. Fui andando para o banheiro, mas alguém puxou meu braço.

- Liz...

- Elizabeth, para você. - Me soltei de sua mão. - Peter, não se faça mais de ridiculo do que você já é.

- Elizabeth, eu só quero conversar.

- Que pena! Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. - Virei e sai andando, mas ele pegou minha mão novamente e eu quase cedi. Quase.

- Mas eu tenho. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, mas.. Eu sinto falta. - Lembrei do que eu havia pensado de manhã. "Se ele dissesse que me amava, mesmo que fosse mentira, eu seria fraca o bastante pra voltar."

- Você tomou essa decisão, lembra? - Falei amarga. - Peter, não adianta você vir e me dizer que foi um idiota, porque eu já reparei isso. Eu simplesmente não posso mais viver assim. - Foi preciso todas as minhas forças para dizer aquilo, mas eu disse. Eu precisava ter um pouco de amor próprio.

- Liz, dessa vez é sério. Eu não posso viver sem você.

- Rá! - Falei ironica. - Sabe quantas vezes você me falou "dessa vez é sério"? - Limpei uma lagrima que escorreu por meu rosto.

- Eu te amo. - Ele sussurrou derrotado.

- Não Peter, você não me ama. Você só precisa de mim na sua cama quando você não aguenta mais sua esposa. - Dei enfâse no esposa.

- Por favor, me dá mais uma chance?

- Já te dei chances demais. - Ele passou o braço por minha cintura e me empurrou contra a parede me beijando. O empurrei. - Viu? você me quer as escondidas.

Sai andando e fui para fora. Os fã começaram a gritar loucamente e os reporteres vieram atras de mim, mas eu só queria sair dali.

- Elizabeth! Eu amo você! - Congelei. Naquele segundo todo o barulho de fãs e reporteres cessou. Havia apenas o silêncio. Me virei e vi Peter um pouco longe, ofegante. - Eu amo você. eu não posso ficar longe, eu preciso de você perto de mim. Vou separar da Garth e eu quero você ao meu lado. Por favor, por favor, me dá mais uma chance? - Naquele sgundo todos me olhavam. Andei lentamente até Peter.

PDV PETER.

Eu não me importava com quem estava vendo, ou o que iriam dizer. Eu estava desesperado, eu precisava fazê-la voltar para mim.

Fiquei esperando enquanto ela andava até mim. O medo de ela me dizer não novamente me consumia.

- Não me deixa nunca mais. - Ela me abraçou enterrando a cabeça em meu peito. O flash das cameras e a gritaria começou novamente enquanto Elizabeth e eu nos beijavamos.

- Nunca mais. - prometi. - Vamos.. Vamos sair daqui. - Olhei em volta. Os fãs, os repórteres, todos que estavam na after party, todos nos olhando. Corremos até meu carro e finalmente saimos daquela loucura.

Dirigi até meu apartamento. Entramos e ela foi tirando os sapatos e jogando-os em qualquer lugar. A segui até o quarto.

- Eu estou com uma saudade louca de você. - Ela deixou o vestido cair no chão e me beijou.

- Sabe Peter.. - Nós estavamos em minha cama, abraçados. - Você me machucou, você me fez chorar, mas eu te amo e não posso ficar sem você.

- Eu não posso prometer que nuunca mais vou te machucar, mas eu posso prometer que eu vou tentar nunca fazer isso denovo. Elizabeth, casa comigo?

- Claro que sim! - Ela falou como se estivesse esperando por isso. E talvez estivesse. E eu também.

Na verdade nós estavamos esperando por isso a muito tempo, porque Elizabeth Reaser e Peter Facinelli nasceram para ficar juntos, mas demorou para ambos perceberem isso.

FIM.

** gente.. acabou :((( Estou tão triste. RitD era mue xodózinho Lizter.. **

**Quero oferecer não só esse capitulo, mas essa fic inteirinha para a minha Kikinha, porque, como eu sempre digo, sem ela não existiria essa fic. Obrigada Amiga *-***

**Booooooom.. Me mandem reviews.. e obrigada por tudo gente! obrigada por ler e por.. ter tanto amor por essa fic. :) Beijos.**


End file.
